On Our Way
On Our Way ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der fünften Staffel, Schluss mit Twerking, und wird von den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem sie dem Twerken gezwungenermaßen abschwören mussten, schlägt Will vor, wieder zu ihren alten Wurzeln zurückzukehren und einen Old-School-Song zu finden. Blaine meint, dass er schon etwas hat, worauf der Song anfängt. Sie performen ihn in der Aula, in der zu Beginn Lichterketten angehen und ein Karussell aufgebaut ist. Die New Directions fahren auf diesem und haben Spaß damit. Währenddessen sind Kurt und Rachel im Spotlight Diner, wo er seinen Kollegen sein Tattoo zeigt. Marley singt die letzten Zeilen und wird von Jake beobachtet. Das Original stammt von The Royal Concept aus ihrem Debütalbum "Goldrushed" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Unique (mit New Directions): I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say "David won't you stop writing songs?" I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay (Oh no, let's go) Blaine (mit New Directions): (We are young) (We are one) Let us shine for what it's worth Sam mit Ryder und New Directions: To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Blaine: Ooooo! I'll believe when the sky is burning Jake: I'll believe when I see the view Ryder: I believe that I heard them say Tina: "David won't you stop dreaming now?" Artie: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty (und Artie mit New Directions): And everybody clap your hands and shout (Oh no, they shout) Blaine und Unique mit New Directions: We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Sam mit Ryder und New Directions: (New Directions: To your place) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine mit Ryder und New Directions (New Directions: To your place!) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way! Ryder mit Marley (mit New Directions): Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close (We're falling to the ground) Ryder: Taxi driver, sun is rising Blaine: Damn the sirens, keep on driving Artie: Flashing light, oh what a night Jake: I miss her bed, I lost my head Blaine, Kitty und Unique mit New Directions: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (New Directions: Go, go, go!) Sam mit Ryder und New Directions: (New Directions: To your place) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine mit Ryder und New Directions: (New Directions: To your place!) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way! New Directions (Unique mit New Directions): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end) This night will never end Marley: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Trivia *Dies ist der erste Song der New Directions, in dem alle Mitglieder ein Solo haben. Fehler *Wenn Marley, Sam und Ryder nach vorne rennen und sich hinlegen, rennt Kitty mit ihnen und ist dabei, sich mit den anderen runterzulegen. Als aber Blaine, Jake und Tina nach vorne rennen, ist Kitty noch mal zu sehen wie sie mit rennt und sich erneut hinlegt. *Während Marleys und Ryders Part, kann man Melissas Stimme hören, obwohl Marley lächelt anstatt singt. *Wenn die New Directions vorne auf der Bühne liegen, rennt Blaine als letzter vor und legt sich auf Sams Rücken. Als die Szene erneut zu sehen ist, ist Sam derjenige, der auf Blaines Rücken liegt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde